Goodnight, Sweet Princess
by Tracy Space Cowgirl
Summary: Set in the Lexmas verse, Lex draws his very tired and pregnant wife a bath after a long day at work. Written for the Bubble Ficathon on LJ.


Title: Good Night, Sweet Princess  
Author: Tracy  
Fandom: Smallville  
Pairing: Lex/Lana  
Written for: **maisfeeka**, who requested scented bath soap  
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers: "Lexmas"  
Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville, nor do I have any association with the show, though I love it to itty bitty pieces. I similiarly do not own _"Leaves of Grass"_ as well.  
Author's Note: Set in the "Lexmas" alternate universe, because it's just fun to play with. Thanks to **xphoenixrising**, **icalynn**, and **mahaliem** for helping me get inside Lex's head. Written for the Bubbleficathon on LJ.

* * *

Lana groaned as she stepped out of her car. It had been an extremely long day. She loved her job teaching art at Smallville High School; but keeping a class of teenagers concentrating on classic art techniques proved almost impossible, as Christmas Break grew closer. Hell, even Lana had problems concentrating, but her concentration woes were due to the fact she was almost nine months pregnant. She was close enough to her due date to be out on maternity leave; but Lana wanted to finish the semester with her students- this year she had a great group of kids, especially in the advanced class. Seeing how much effort they put into their work, and how much their skill had grown over the semester- it made the long days, aching feet, and sudden moments of narcolepsy worth it. 

Snow crunched under her feet as she slammed the car door shut and walked to the front door.

Lana generally loved the holiday season- Christmas, in particular. She watched the family budget carefully, so there would be plenty of money for decorations, and presents for Alex. She'd even squirreled a few gifts, a couple of baby rattles and an adorable purple stuffed dog, for the baby when it came.

It would be a great gift if the baby was born in time to celebrate Christmas with the rest of the Luthor family. Lana could hardly wait to see her new child, who, she had a distinct feeling, would be a girl.

Lana trudged up to the front door, and put her key in the lock. She paused, waiting to hear the enthusiastic footsteps of her five-year-old son coming to greet her. The footsteps didn't come, and Lana began to panic.

"Alex? Alex!" Her voice grew shrill. "Where are you? Come to Mommy right now, baby! Are you hurt?"

"He's going to have a little trouble answering, dear." Lex said, walking to the door, wearing a gigantic grin.

"What are you talking about?" Lana half cried, half shrieked as Lex helped her into the house. "Where in the hell is my son?"

"He's in Metropolis. Alex is having a Chuck E. Cheese night tonight, courtesy of Uncle Clark and Aunt Chloe."

"He has school tomorrow!"

"I know." Lex shrugged. "He'll be home before it's too late. And in the meanwhile, Clark and Chloe are getting some valuable parenting practice, while you and I are getting some very much needed alone time."

"Lex…I really don't feel…"

"Lana." He said softly, leaning down and kissing her lips quickly. "I've been through the expectant Daddy thing before. I remember how much you hurt, and how grouchy you were right before Alex was born, and you weren't working then. But face the facts, as soon as our little one is born, the chance for Mommy and Daddy down time is going to go out the window."

She sighed. "So what did you have in mind?"

"Follow Me." He grinned as he took Lana's hand and guided her to the bathroom.

"Lex?" She asked, puzzled.

"Look down." He said softly, motioning to the bathtub.

The simple tub was filled to the brim with sweet smelling bubbles, and blood red rose petals were scattered over the top.

"Oh…Lex." Lana sighed. "It's lovely."

"It's not too hot." Lex said with a smile. "I checked it. Not too hot for you or baby; and you know, Dr. Phil recommends it."

Lana couldn't hold back her laughter. "And just when did you start listening to Dr. Phil?"

Lex shrugged. "I think it was sometime around the time that we got married." He grinned. "Now are you going to get into the tub or not?"

"Okay." She started to pull off her shirt, but paused. "Turn around."

"What?"

"Turn around."

"Lana, I've seen you naked before. For crying out loud, we have kids." He growled as he complied to her request

"I don't even want to look at me right now. I look like I've swallowed a watermelon, or a beach ball. I'm hideous."

Lex turned around and looked at his wife, now standing naked before him. "Hideous is the absolute last word that comes to mind when I look at you, baby."

His earnest look caused Lana to melt. Feeling a bit embarrassed at her actions, she quickly climbed into the tub. A small sigh escaped her lips as she sunk into the warm water.

"Feel good?" Lex said, kneeling down beside the tub.

"It's heaven. What did I ever do to deserve this?" She muttered, catching a bunch of bubbles on her hand. Lana held them up to the light, and marveled at the thousands of tiny rainbows her action created. With a devilish smirk, she took a deep breath and blew the bubbles off of her hand, directly into Lex's face.

Her action took Lex by surprise, and he ended up with a mouth full of bubbles. He spit them out and turned to his wife, a wide grin on his face. "If you're going to be like that, than maybe I shouldn't give you your present."

"Present? Lex, this bath is enough! It's almost Christmas!"

Lex stood up quickly and retrieved a small white box from the counter. "It's just Calgon. And I wish I could give you more than that. You deserve marble halls and diamond sunsets; and all I can provide are trips to McDonald's and Ring Pops." He kneeled down beside the tub once more.

Lana reached one soapy hand out of the water and touched her husband's face. "I don't need marble halls or diamond sunsets, Lex. I'd rather have McDonald's and Ring Pops any day, if it meant that I get to be married to the most kind, wonderful, and loving man that I've ever known. I'm happy, Lex. I love our life."

"And I love you." Lex said, handing her the small white box.

Lana opened the box eagerly. Inside was a bar of rose scented soap- a very expensive bar of rose scented soap. She had become a fan of this particular brand of soap during her summer in France, but the imported soap was too expensive of a luxury to indulge in very often. "Oh, Lex. You shouldn't have."

"Of course I should have. My princess deserves the best." He reached behind Lana and grabbed a washcloth from the towel bar. "May I?" He wetted the washcloth in the bathwater, and proceeded to lovingly wash Lana's back for her.

"That's heavenly. Thank you, Lex." Lana said when Lex finished washing her back. "Can I just soak for awhile?"

"Of course." He nodded. "Close your eyes, and relax. And I'll read to you."

"Read to me?" Lana smiled. "What did you bring to read?"

"We really need to schedule a trip to _Barnes and Noble_ soon." He chuckled. "I had to raid Alex's library to find something somewhat new, so there's not a great big variety."

"That's okay."

"Well…I have _"Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day._"

"Our son's favorite." Lana smiled.

"As well as the _"Velveteen Rabbit"_…"

"A classic."

"And I grabbed my tattered copy of "_Leaves of Grass_"."

"Oooh. I like that one. Read that one." Lana said, leaning back against the tub and shutting her eyes.

"As you wish." Lex said softly. "I celebrate myself, and sing myself, And what I assume you shall assume, For every atom belonging to me as good as belongs to you." He read. He glanced down at Lana as he paused between stanzas, and noticed that she was already asleep, lightly snoozing.

Lex lifted Lana out of the tub and dressed her in a favorite flannel nightgown before placing her into bed.

"Goodnight, sweet princess." He said, tucking Lana into bed.

Lex settled down on his side of the bed beside her. He watched her sleep, and it was a sight that he never grew tired of.


End file.
